shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
The being known as Zero was once the central computer which was responsible for running the planet Axion. The humans of Axion had reached a level of technical advancement that they were able to automate the upkeep of their society. Zero was the central database that directed everything, leaving the humans free to live their lives indulging their interests. This continued for hundreds of years without incident until one day Zero turned on its human masters. It's unknown if it malfunctioned, was tampered with, or if it simply evolved beyond its programming, but Zero decided that the existence of organics interfered with its directive to create an ordered society. Using its drones it completely eradicated all humans on the face of Axion. Axion had been a member state of the All Union and managed to get out a distress call to SENTINEL. When the Order showed up, Zero attacked them. The SENTINELs initially found little difficulty defeating the drones, but Zero was quick to adapt, and soon used the data it had accumulated to build a robot body for itself to take command of the Drones personally. This body was so powerful that Zero stood well above even the SENTINEL Captains. It proved to be exponentially stronger than expected, and after the Order incurred heavy losses the Watchers themselves moved against it. They managed to divide his attention between commanding the drones and fighting them with Zero and were able to defeat it sealing it away. During the battle with Drake, the Watchers became distracted trying to deal with it and the Hive managed to take advantage of the chaos to free itself. Zero is a hulking monster of metal and has a somewhat menacing appearance with a demonic face molded into a sinister grin. It stands nearly 7 feet tall and has red lumin disks on its forearms, shoulders, shins and toes. It can project deadly plasma blasts and has a positron cannon hidden in its chest. Zero is extraordinarily powerful and is regarded as an SS-Class threat by SENTINEL. Power and Abilities 'Plasma' Zero's andriod body is powered by an Infinite Engine that emits a constant supply of energy to him. This prevents it from becoming exhausted while fighting, and augments its power enough to make it a formidable opponent. Because his power is generated by this engine instead of Aura, Zero cannot be detected by his Aura signatures. Plasma Buster: '''Zero is able to shoot bolts of plasma energy from his hands. He is also able to continually charge these bolts to increase their power. '''Eye Lasers: Zero can project deadly lasers from his eyes. Forcefield: An impenetrable shield Zero places around himself to protect him from attacks. It can be expanded to push away enemies. 'Ultimate' Positron Cannon: Zero has a positron cannon hidden inside his chest. If he flips open his pectoral plates the cannon can be charged and fired. The Positron Cannon is extremely powerful and at full charge is said to be able to destroy a planet. 'Other Abilities' Superhuman Strength: Zero is incredibly strong and can lift at least 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Zero possesses greater speed than even the Captains of SENTINEL. Superhuman Durability: Zero's outer shell is usually composed of a nigh indestructible alloy, rendering it almost totally impervious to damage; however, his internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easily damaged. He is able to withstand concussive blasts and heat of a 100 megaton atomic bomb. Flight: '''Zero is able to project an anti-gravity field that allows him to fly. '''Auto-repair: Any injury Zero might suffer is instantly detected and repaired, and whatever flaws in his design that allowed the injury are corrected; thus, he cannot be harmed in the same way twice and become extremely stronger than before. Accel: The robot equivalent to Cutting, Accel gives Zero the ability to engage in high speed combat . 'Drones' Zero is in command of a seemingly inexaustible army of Drones. The Drones are greatly feared by many races throughout the Universe for their unrelenting advance. Each Drone has its actions directed by Zero itself, and he is able to see and speak through them. It was by dividing its attention between directing the actions of the Drones and dealing with them that the Watchers were able to initially overcome Zero and emerge victorious. In order to prevent that from happening again, Matrix was created as the new director of the various Drones. Type 1 Drone The best known of Zero's forces, Type 1's are humanoid in shape and roughly 6' in height. They have metalic bodies. The are very strong and fast and are able to fly. For ranged attacks they have plasma cannons on their forearms which unleash devastating blasts. Despite this, they are slightly less powerful than a rank and file SENTINEL. Type 2 Drone Type 2 Drones are tank versions of the Type 1's, being far larger, more heavily armored and with greater fire power. In contrast with the humanoid forms of the Type 1's, the Type 2's are hulking monsters. In place of hands they have giant tri-dactyl claws with plasma cannons in the center. 'Trivia' - When they were the benevolent caretakers of Axion, Zero and its Drones projected blue light. When they turned on their creators, the light turned to red. - Zero is in command of a massive space ship which was once its computer housing. This ship, which looks like a massive version of his head, is an extension of him in much the same way the Drones are. However, he uses Matrix as the ship's AI and Central Computer and dictates its actions through her. Category:Characters Category:Robots